


Henry Cavill x reader

by inksie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, contains nsfw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Henry Cavill x reader one shots/fics from my Tumblr





	1. Clean Shaven

When Tom Ellis, a good friend of yours and your boyfriend Henry’s, came knocking on your door with a five pound note hanging out of his mouth, you were a bit confused, but after he removed the note and explained the situation, you walked up to Henry, who was in the kitchen, preparing tea. 

“Henry, can I ask you something?” You leaned against the door frame and watched him; he had been so at ease and relaxed since he had finally gotten the chance to kick back, and although you knew he loved his job, more than anything, you also knew that it occasionally took a lot out of him. 

“Sure,” he agreed, turning to you with a grin. 

“I get that the Devil owes you a fiver, but did you have to summon him in my flat?”You asked, referring to Tom, who had come to stand behind you.

“Oi, oi!” Tom cheekily laughed as he reached around you in order to pass Henry the five pound note. 

“Cheers,” Henry chuckled, tucking the note into his back pocket. 

“What was that fucking bet about anyway?” You inquired the two of them. 

“Well…” Henry shared a look with Tom before clearing his throat and nervously continuing, “I may have had a bet about whether or not you would make me shave.” 

“To be fair you looked like a twat with that moustache.” You and Tom answered in cheeky unison. 

“I quite like it,” Henry mumbled, pretending to be sad until you kissed his cheek. 

“I did, too,” you admitted. “But, you look better without it.” 

“Tom, could you excuse us a moment?” Henry asked politely. 

“In other words,” you smirked at your friend, who was readying himself for the teasing comment you were about to make. “Begone, Satan.” 

“Fine, then!” Tom laughed, quickly hugging both you and Henry before making his way to the door. “See you Sunday!” 

“Love you!” You and Henry called after him. 

“Love you both, too!” Tom called before closing the door behind him. 

“Now that we’re alone,” Henry hummed, holding you close. “Would you mind if I tested out being clean-shaven?” 

“What do you have in mind?” You asked, trying your best not to grin. 


	2. Fluffy Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henry talk about Kal.

You and Henry were walking your dog, Kal, in the park one evening, when the sun had, at least, set, and the temperature had dropped down to one that didn’t have you both sweating through your clothes and sticking to the leather sofa in the living room; the dog trotted, quite happily, in front of you both, only daring to look back when he thought he had gone to far, and you and Henry were more than happy to let him walk and run around while the two of you stayed back, strolling, hand in hand.

“He’s like a kid,” you chuckled, nudging Henry’s side gently. “A big, fluffy, child.”

“In that case, I’m a terrible father,” he joked, nudging you back just the same.

“Nah,” you shook your head. “You’re not a bad Dad, you just… spoil him.”

“I spoil him?” He chuckled, grinning. “Now, I’ve heard it all.”

“I never said that was a bad thing.” You pointed out with a giggle. “But don’t you agree that Kal’s just a fluffy child?”

“Yeah,” Henry agreed with a nod and a smile. “But, he’s our fluffy child.”


	3. Summer Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henry chill in the back garden.

It was April, almost nearing the end, and yet, even still, it felt more like June with the twenty three degrees Celsius heat, the stretch of cyan blue sky that had the occasional smear of just off-white clouds, the rare, small, gust of wind that did very little to stop the insufferable heat and the glaring yellow eye that was the sun; truly, the weather was disgusting, as you could constantly feel the heat seeping in through your get-up of jeans, an Iron Maiden shirt, and battered, old, red Converse trainers; you had gotten the kitchen speaker from inside and brought it to the back door so that you could listen to classic rock while you sat in the garden with Henry, your boyfriend, and Kal, his dog. In the garden, there was a patio with steps to the back door, then there were two lots of AstroTurf that were separated by a stone wall that had a wooden layer on top and five plant pots on the send nearest the fence on the right; one lot of AstroTurf was smaller, and was where the two of you kept your old, round, wooden table, along with six chairs - four of which were tucked into the shed that stood at the bottom right corner of the garden itself - made of the same, you and Henry sat in two of them, two tall glasses between you; one glass was filled with Red Bull and ice, whereas the other contained lemonade and ice, as it was far too hot to consume any half-decent tasting alcohol, there was condensation on both glasses, but it was far more visible on the former glass, as the pale amber liquid gave it that little bit of shade that brought it out more. Beside the glasses, sat a glass ashtray with a frilled top and four grooves that dipped into them, inside it were four cigarette ends, all folded or crumpled and crumbled from where they had been put out, the ashes, all different shades of grey, had mainly fallen to the right side of the ashtray, which was closest to you, after all, out of you and Henry, you were the who smoked, and it was evident due to the crimson lighter, Bull Brand rolling machine, and crumpled tobacco packet, within which was also filters and rolling papers. Henry was enjoying the sunshine, though, as he sat back in the wooden chair and allowed the rays of light to get to his face, he closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and let out a content sigh while he folded his arms across his chest; he had been growing his moustache back, which meant that he had stubble all over his jaw and upper lip, and you couldn’t lie, you would be more than happy if he kept it as just stubble, but then again, as long as he was happy, you were, too. 

“I hate this weather,” you grumbled, reaching for your glass of Red Bull and ice and taking a needy gulp. “It’s too hot.” 

“It’s not all bad,” Henry chuckled, opening one eye and smiling brilliantly at you. “It’ll go cold again  at around six-ish, anyway.” 

“Hopefully,” you mumbled, getting out of your chair and walking up to the speaker before changing it to Def Leppard’s ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me’ and returning to the table. “This song’s a fucking banger.” 

“I agree,” he nodded, his fingers on his right hand tapping along to the beat.  _“Love is like a bomb, baby, c’mon get it on, livin’ like a lover with a radar phone, lookin’ like a tramp, like a video vamp - demolition woman, can I be your man?”_

 _“Razzle ‘n’ a dazzle ‘n’ a flash a little light,”_  you sang along quietly, just like Henry was.  _“Television lover, baby, go all night, sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, Little Missy Innocent Sugar me. So c’mon, take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up!”_

 _“Pour some sugar on me!”_  Henry jumped out of his chair and took your hands in his, pulling you up onto your feet and swaying you to the classic rock song with a a dazzling, brilliant, grin.  _“Oh, in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me!”_

 _“C’mon, fire me up!”_  You grinned back, daring to allow him to pull you closer. _“Pour some sugar on me! I can’t get enough!”_

_“I’m hot, sticky, sweet, from my head, to my feet!”  
_

And, just like that, your mood brightened, as you knew, then, that Henry could make even the worst Summer weather seem amazing. 


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex with Henry is the perfect way to start the day.   
> THIS ONE IS NSFW.

“Morning, baby,” Henry huskily whispered in your ear, his hand slowly sliding down from your stomach to your inner thigh.

“Morning…” you mumbled, grabbing his wrist and moving his hand so that it was cupping your sex; you turned around to face him and smiled tiredly. “Please, Daddy?”

“Please what?” He murmured, his lips almost against yours as his hand stayed in place, not moving, not dating to until you gave him the word. “What do you want Daddy to do?”

“I want you to put your fingers inside me,” you whispered, grinding down against his hand as he slowly slipped two fingers inside and began curling them and bringing them in and out, drawing delicious moans from your lips as neither of you dared to stop.

“Good girl,” he praised, his fingers hitting your sweet spot; slowly, he leaned forward, and captured your lips with his, gently and steadily kissing you, his lips moving beautifully against yours. Sweetly, Henry swiped his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entrance before he slipped his tongue into your mouth and tenderly dominated the kiss; you pulled away after a few moments in order to get some air, but soon enough, his fingers caught your sweet spot again and pushed you over the edge so that you were moaning and grinding wildly as you came on his hand… Henry then pulled away and licked his fingers clean with a soft moan. “You taste amazing, darling.”

“I love you,” you whispered hoarsely, snuggling up against him.

“I love you, too,” Henry murmured, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close. “And, believe it or not, we don’t have to leave the bed today.”

“We don’t?” You hummed.

“No,” he shook his head and squeezed your frame gently. “It’s just you and me, all day.”

As if prompted to do so, Kal came running into the room with a wagging tail, and with an excited bark, jumped onto the bed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he curled up between you and your boyfriend.

“Well, you and me and Kal.” You giggled.


	5. Keep Your Hands To Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get handsy beneath the table.   
> THIS ONE IS NSFW.

 

You and Henry were attending a dinner with your friends, who included Chris Evans, Charlie Hunnam, Tom Hardy, and Jon Bernthal, and while the meal was amazing, the wine quite good, there was something missing; you knew what it was the second Henry loosened his tie, as you could feel a hunger awaking deep inside you that caused you to put your hand on his thigh and gently grip the inside of it, making him stifle a moan as he rolled your hips, silently asking you to go further while he tried to make conversation with your friends. 

“So, uh…” Henry cleared his throat when he felt you undo his belt, and although he wanted to glare at you, he couldn’t help but to put one hand under the table and aid you. “Jon, how’s working with Netflix and Marvel?” 

“Aw, c’mon, man,” Jon chuckled, shaking his head. “Let’s leave work at work, yeah?” 

“Yeah, absolutely,” Henry agreed, stifling another moan as he rolled his hips against your hand, he could feel his cock hardening, and it was driving him wild. “My bad.” 

“Nah, no need to worry,” Jon reassured with a small smile, but his hickory eyes soon caught the fact that everyone’s glasses were empty, and he playfully slapped Chris on the shoulder. “Come help me grab drinks.” 

“Sure thing.” Chris nodded, getting out of his seat. 

“See you a bit, Dorito!” You called with a chuckle, making Chris hang his head and laugh as he walked away with Jon; what Charlie and Tom couldn’t see, and what Chris and Jon didn’t, was that you had your hand around Henry’s cock, slowly and teasingly pumping it as he tried to stifle moans and growls the closer he got to release. 

“I gotta take a piss,” Charlie said before getting up and walking over to the toilets. 

“Twat,” Tom chuckled. “I told him not to pre-drink.” 

“He was pre-drinking?” You asked casually, giving no clue or hint as to the dirty deeds you were doing to Henry. 

“Yeah,” Tom nodded. “Thought we were going out out, not out for tea.” 

“Twat,” you repeated Tom’s original word with a fond shake of your head. However, as Chris and Jon came back, holding the drinks, you let go of Henry’s cock, and smirked at him. 

“Naughty girl,” Henry growled in your ear, making sure your friends couldn’t hear. “When we get home, Daddy’s gonna punish you.” 

“Can’t wait.” You grinned, licking your lips. 

* * *

True to his word, the second you got home, Henry had you pinned against the bed, his lips on your neck, and he slowly removed his belt before smirking at you. 

“Mind if I tie you up?” He asked, trying his best not to grin when you bit your lip, your pupils dilating with lust. 

“Please,” you whined, bucking your hips up against his. “Please, tie me up, Daddy.” 

“Good girl,” he praised, using his belt to tie your hands to the bedpost that was above the pillows, he then slowly undid your dress, and gently took it off of you before marvelling at your black, lacy, lingerie. “For me?” 

“Always for you,” you breathed out, arching your back so that he could take your bra off; Henry slowly kissed your neck, causing you to moan softly before he prowled his way down until his lips were parallel with your panties. 

“What’s the safe-word, princess?” He asked lowly as he lowered himself and tooth the hem of your panties into his mouth. 

“Kryptonite,” you answered hoarsely, bucking your hips. “Please, Daddy, do what you want to me!” 

“Eager, are we?” He mumbled as he slowly, teasingly, used his teeth to remove your panties before he crawled back up the bed and place his lips just shy of touching your core. “You should’ve kept your hands to yourself, princess.”

And without another word, he kissed your wet core, a moan escaping his mouth as he ran his tongue through your folds for a few moments before sucking your clit into his mouth and grazing his teeth along the bundle of nerves, drawing sinful moans from your lips as you pulled against his belt, wanting to grab his hair and pull him closer, but the second he heard the buckle clang against the wooden bedpost, Henry sat up and tutted. 

“You can’t touch me, princess,” he told you slyly. “And, if you pull against the belt again, I won’t touch you at all for the rest of the night - understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” you mewled, pouting until he continued his previous actions, however, as his mouth focused on your clit, he put two fingers inside of you and began pumping them in and out at the same pace you were using on his cock during dinner, and with every little moan that escaped your mouth, he found himself growing harder and harder; however, he continued to use his fingers and mouth on you until you were cumming, until he could feel your juices on his fingers and felt your legs shaking as yowls of his name left your lips until you completely spent. With a slap to your backside, Henry sat up and bit his lip. “Are you gonna fuck me now, Daddy?” 

“No, princess,” Henry answered hoarsely, licking his lips to savour your taste as he undid his belt and freed your hands. “You took your punishment like a good girl.” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” you smiled breathlessly. “Can I touch you, now?” 

“No,” he shook his head. “Not until you learn to keep your hands to yourself.”


	6. Someone Unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Henry through Charlie.

Your friend Charlie had invited some friends over for Sunday dinner, which you had no problem with, after all, most of his friends were your friends, too, like Tom, Sebastian, Chris, Christian, and a few others, but while they were busy getting drunk off of scrumpy in the back garden, someone unfamiliar joined you in the kitchen. 

“Not drinking?” The stranger asked; he was tall, you were sure he stood at the same height as Charlie actually, he had striking kind aqua eyes, blackthorn hair combed back, and he was wearing jeans and a fairly tight t-shirt that showed off his body. 

“No,” you answered politely, shaking your head. “You’re not, either?” 

“No,” he answered, sighing and smiling at you as he offered his hand. “Forgive me, I should probably introduce myself. I’m Henry, I don’t think we’ve met before, have we?” 

“I don’t think we have,” you said, shaking Henry’s hand. “I’m (Y/N).” 

“Lovely name,” Henry complimented genuinely. “So, are you here with anyone?” 

“Nah,” you shrugged. “Charlie’s just my mate, so he invited me over… what about you?” 

“Same thing,” he chuckled, kind of nervously. “So, uh…” 

“I’m sorry, but you have really nice eyes…” you tittered bashfully, thinking yourself stupid to be flirting with a man you didn’t even know. 

“And you have a…” he paused, shaking his had and letting out a soft laugh. “I’m sorry, you must think I’m an idiot. I can’t even think of a half decent thing to say.” 

“It’s alright,” you giggled. “I don’t mind doing all the talking.” 

“Thanks,” he bit his lip and hummed. “Do you, by any chance, watch The Walking Dead?” 

“Yeah, I do,” you nodded. “I’m on season three, just started it.” 

“Really?” Henry smiled. “Me too!” 

“Wanna come watch it in the front room with me?” You offered, smiling shyly at him. 

“Yeah!” He agreed eagerly before following you into the living room. 


	7. Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More morning sex with Henry.   
> THIS ONE IS NSFW.

Lazily, Henry kissed the back of your neck, his hands groping your waist with a half-awake need that made you moan as you pushed against his hardened cock, a mewl escaping your lips. 

“Morning, baby,” he mumbled against your skin, his hips rolling into yours so that his cock was creating friction with your folds, causing you to groan as you pushed back against him, creating a gorgeous pace. 

“Oh, fuck, Daddy, hard already?” You breathed out, pulling one of his hands off of your waist and up to your breast; gently, he began to massage it as you slowly turned over and bit your lip with want, all the while, the friction between his skin and yours driving you wild despite it being the early hours of the morning. 

“Only for you, baby,” he breathed out hoarsely, pulling you on top of him and winking. “Daddy wants you to ride him, baby, but only if you’re up for it.” 

“I’m up for it,” you agreed, lining yourself up with his cock and slowly sinking down onto him, allowing him to fill you up as he began to lazily thrust up and as you rolled your hips in time with his thrusts. “Ah, fuck, Daddy, harder!” 

“Harder?” Henry chuckled, trying his best not to grin as he pounded up into you, harder, his hand dropping down from your breast and once again groping your waist as he leaned up and caught one of your nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirling over the hardened nub and grazing his teeth against it, drawing the most beautifully sinful sounds from your lips as you put your hands on his chest and picked up the pace of your grinding hips. “Good girl, baby, good girl.” 

“Am I doing good, Daddy?” You panted out, looking down into his gorgeous aqua eyes and begging for the praise that you knew would push you over the edge. 

“Very good,” he praised hoarsely. “You’re doing so well, baby, keep it up.” 

“I-I’m close,” you sighed, looking up at the ceiling and squeezing your eyes shut. 

“That’s it, baby,” he praised lowly. “That’s it, keep going, cum for Daddy.” 

“Fuck,” you managed to say as you came for him, juices flowing onto his cock as he shot his own cum into you, a strangled moan of your name leaving his lips as his hips stuttered and as you collapsed on him with a final mewl. “I should really wake up early more often…” 


	8. Maturity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henry aren't the most mature people.

Henry knew you were bored when he looked over and saw you doodling penises on your Red Bull can with a drywipe marker, covering the quarter of a litre can in the dark blue scribbles and smirking to yourself; slowly, he took the can from you and examined it with an amused expression. 

“Bored?” Henry teased, looking over at you with a chuckle. 

“A little,” you shrugged, chuckling and taking your can back. “That’s my penis can, thank you very much.” 

“Penis can,” he hung his head and tried his best not to laugh, but when he saw you drawing his face on the can, he burst out into a loud cackle which turned to a guffaw when you showed him the crude artwork. 

“Oh,  _wow_ , you’re  _so_  mature, Henry,” you sarcastically said before laughing along with him. 

“Says the one who’s been drawing penises on a can!” He teased, shaking his head fondly. 

“It’s art.” You deadpanned, trying to keep a straight face but faltering and giggling with him. 

“Who’s the mature one, now?” He asked playfully before taking the pen and can away from you and holding it close to his chest as he drew something. 

“I swear, if you ruin a penis-” 

“Context.” Henry giggled, passing you the pen back and nodding at his little bit of art before showing it to you; there, in marker that would soon rub off, in dark blue, was a little heart, with yours and Henry’s initials on it. You grinned, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before taking the can from him and rubbing off everything except his drawing. 

“I love you,” you whispered before taking a picture of his artwork on your phone. 

“I love you, too.”


	9. Big Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry proves his Big Dick Energy is much more than just energy.   
> THIS IS NSFW.

Pulling you away from your friend, your boyfriend Henry stepped outside with you, and frowned, very clearly confused by something; the two of you had been hanging around a friend’s house, drinking W.K.D. and rum and Smirnoff, and while you and Henry were still incredibly sober, as you had both only had one drink each, as you agreed to take it easy tonight, the breath of cold air from outside still hit you like a tonne of sobering bricks. 

“You good?” You asked, holding onto Henry’s hand tightly. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted, licking his lips. “Someone told me I have big dick energy.”

“Well, they’re not wrong,” you chuckled, biting your lip. 

“(Y/N), I’m asking you this because I love you and I trust you,” Henry began, “what does big dick energy mean?”

“It means you give off vibes like you have a big dick,” you shrugged. “Which, I know for a  _fact_ , that you do.”

“Don’t start this, now,” he growled, taking a quick look around before pulling you close and whispering in your ear, “or else, Daddy’ll have to punish you, princess.”

“Fuck,” you breathed out, your lungs giving out on you as your head began to swim with filthy thoughts; quickly, though, Henry pulled away again, and winked at you. 

“You wanna go, now?” He chuckled; on the way out, he had noticed that the shed at the bottom of the garden would hide any… promiscuous activity between you and him, and he was willing and ready and able to partake in said activity, as long as you would join him. 

“Yes,” you mewled, allowing your boyfriend to guide you down to the shed; quickly, he pinned you against the back wall, and attacked your lips with his. The two of you began to grind against each other, his hardened cock having tented his trousers, the friction from his clothed cock driving you wild as you positioned yourself so that he was grinding right up against your own arousal; nothing could be heard other than yours and his moans and pleads for one another as you continued to grind and buck your hips, the added anxiousness of being caught only driving you closer to the edge even more; it wasn’t until Henry began to bite and kiss and suck at your neck that you came, though, soaking through your panties and panting loudly as he bit his lip and pushed his jeans down enough to bring his cock out. 

“You wanna suck it, princess?” Henry asked hoarsely, raising a brow. 

“Please, Daddy,” you nodded eagerly, sinking down to your knees and licking your lips. “Please, let me suck your cock.”


	10. Hot For Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the Van Halen song 'Hot For Teacher' - THIS IS NSFW (reader is of age!), lyrics are in italic!

> _Oh wow, man that’s a—_  
>  Wait a second man  
> What do you think the teacher’s gonna look like this year?  
> My butt, man 

It was your first year of university, and you and all of your friends were gathered around outside the lecture hall to see who your teacher for the year was going to be. 

“What do you think the teacher’s gonna look like this year?” Asked Chris as he rolled a joint for later; he had to retake the class again, as he had failed the previous year. 

“My hairy arsehole.” Snickered Tom in response. 

“Guys, c’mon,” you chuckled, shaking your head at them. 

“What?” Chris smirked, raising a brow at you. “(Y/N), be real, I’m sure whoever the teacher is, they’re gonna be some old, pretentious, asshole with a stick up their ass.”

“I dunno,” you shrugged. “What if it’s someone who’s fit?”

“Then you’re fucked.”

> _T-t-teacher stop that screaming  
>  Teacher don’t you see?  
> Don’t wanna be no uptown fool _

When the teacher eventually showed up, your jaw practically hit the ground; his name was Henry, he was tall, handsome, blue eyes with a speck of brown in one of them, and when he talked, you grew hot and bothered. 

> _Maybe I should go to hell  
>  But I am doin’ well  
> Teacher needs to see me after school_

“(Y/N), wait there, I want to talk to you.” Henry said as everyone else packed up, Chris and Tom snickered and made some comments as they walked away, leaving you alone with the horribly handsome teacher. 

“What’s wrong, Sir?” You asked quietly, biting down on your bottom lip; you took a seat on top of one of the desks, watching with hitched breath as Henry got up and walked up to you. 

“I saw the way you look at me,” he explained, “y’know, it says in the university rules that relationships between staff and students isn’t allowed.”

“Sorry, Sir, I’ll, um, I’ll switch classes,” you said quietly, feeling your heart drop in your chest and shatter like ice. 

“But, that’s only if anyone finds out,” Henry smirked, licking his lips. “I get off at eight, meet me by the bus stop around the corner, alright?”

> _I think of all the education that I missed  
>  But then my homework was never quite like this _

When you met up with Henry at the bus stop, he asked if you wanted to go to his house, or if you wanted to go home; you asked if you could go to his, and he drove you, but throughout the drive, you were growing anxious. You weren’t sure what events would unfold, but you hoped that it would be a more physical kind of homework that he was about to give you. 

> _Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad_  
>  I’m hot for teacher  
> I got it bad, so bad  
> I’m hot for teacher 

You were sitting on Henry’s sofa with him, your lips crashing into his every few moments until he pulled you onto his lap and smirked. 

“I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Henry told you, his hands on your hips as you held onto his shoulders. “All you have to do is tell me, alright?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you whispered, biting the inside of your lip. 

“Fuck, baby girl,” he chuckled softly. “Call me that again.”

“Daddy,” you said quietly, teasingly. “Please, fuck me, Daddy.”

“Not right now,” he growled, one hand snaking into your panties and running through your folds. “But, I can fuck you with my hand. Would you like that, baby girl?”

“Yes!” You yelped, rolling your hips when he sank two fingers into you and steadied his movements, keeping the pace of his hand slow and soft as his fingers worked you so perfectly. “Fuck, Daddy, your fingers feel so good inside of me.”

“I bet they do, baby girl,” Henry said lowly as he continued to use his fingers on you; he leaned up, and captured your lips with his, his tongue running along your bottom lip and begging for you to open your mouth, and when you did, he dominated your tongue with his own, swallowing up your moans as your walls clenched around his fingers and your juices soaked his skin. “You’re so good, baby girl.”

> _Hey, I heard you missed us, we’re back  
>  I brought my pencil  
> Gimme something to write on, man_

After that night, you spent more time with Henry at his house than you did in your dorm room, but when there was a week’s break from university, you spent every single day with him. Only to walk into his class the next Monday, and bite your lip when you saw him. 

“We’re back!” Chris called, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as you walked into class with him and Tom, not failing to miss the jealous gaze Henry shot at him. 

“I even brought a fucking pencil!” Tom laughed, taking his seat and raiding his bag. “Fuck, does anyone have anything to write on?”

> _I heard about your lessons  
>  But lessons are so cold  
> I know about this school _

You hated going to class, having to see your boyfriend and not being able to talk to him because he was a lecturer, in the classroom, Henry was cold and treated you like any other student, which you understood, but still, you hated not being able to drown in his kisses or hold his hand or hear him praise you. 

> _Little girl from Cherry Lawn  
>  How can you be so bold?  
> How did you know that golden rule? _

“I don’t get it, man,” Chris shrugged as he sat with you and Tom in the car park. “Everyone here’s over eighteen, so why can’t we fuck the teachers?”

“I suppose it’s to stop favouritism,” you shrugged, looking down at the ground. 

“Either that, or it’s to prevent people offering sexual favours in return for, like, better grades.” Tom nodded, lighting up a cigarette. 

“There is a golden rule, though,” Chris smirked. 

“And what would that be?” You asked, raising a brow. 

Before Chris could answer, though, Henry walked up to your little trio, throwing a glare at your friends before clearing his throat. 

“Anyone have a spare burn?” He asked, licking his lips. 

> _I think of all the education that I’ve missed  
>  But then my homework was never quite like this!_

When you went over to see Henry that night, you felt a little bit bad; you were in a sexual relationship with your teacher, and if you got caught together, he would lose his career, his house - everything. All because of you. 

> _Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad_  
>  I’m hot for teacher  
> I got it bad, so bad  
> I’m hot for teacher 

“Baby girl,” Henry whispered as he cupped your cheeks and kissed your forehead after you had lamented your woes and anxieties to him. “No one’s gonna find out about us until you’re finished with university, alright?”

“You promise?” You asked quietly, frowning a little. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I promise.”

> _Oh man, I think that clock is slow  
>  I don’t feel tardy  
> Class dismissed _

You woke up that morning wrapped up in Henry’s arms, and as you looked at the clock on the bedside table, you smiled. 

“Daddy,” you whispered, nudging him gently to wake him up. “How about a quickie before we head off?”

Perking up, Henry looked at the clock for a moment before looking back at you and grinning. “You read my mind, baby girl.”

> _I got it bad, got it bad, got it bad  
>  I’m hot for teacher  
> Yes I’m hot_

Rolling you onto your back, Henry gently, lazily, showered you in kisses, in his touch, drowning you in his affections as you called out for more and begged for him. You were getting hot and bothered, just like you had when you first met him. 


	11. Seal It With a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Henry make a fairly cute bet.

You and Henry were cuddled up on the sofa, watching an old rom-com film that you loved and he loathed but tolerated because you loved it, Kal was curled up by the radiator, sound asleep, only letting out little yelps when he was dreaming; you snuggled up against Henry a little bit more, tangling your legs with his and mumbling incoherently but contently.

“Doubt thou the stars are fire-”

“Can you go two minutes without quoting Shakespeare?” You asked jokingly, turning around to face him, a smile upon your lips.

“Can you go two minutes without telling me to stop quoting Shakespeare?” Henry bantered back.

“Maybe I can,” you snickered, licking your lips. “You wanna bet?”

“Maybe I do,” he smirked, looking down at your lips. “What’re we saying? A tenner?”

“How about… if I win, you have to make me breakfast in bed,” you began, “but, if you win, I have to make you breakfast in bed?”

“That works for me,” Henry agreed, nodding. “Seal it with a kiss?”

“Seal it with a kiss.” You smiled before pressing your lips against his sweetly.


End file.
